The Meme is Continuing, The Meme is Continuing!
by Firegirl 156
Summary: This is a Meme xXDemonic-AngelicXx found and then tagged me to do, so here it is! Not continuing if tagged is faced with harsh punishment. The usernames start with E for one, A for another, and C for the last! Continue even if you weren't tagged if u want


**I was tagged to do this by xXDemonic-AngelicXx. So here it goes!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything here except for my personal answers. So don't sue me! Please! **

**1. How about a brief introduction of yourself?  
**I'm Kyoko / Firegirl 156 and I', obsessed with being obsessed with couples XD

**2. Fabulous! And what got you into fanfiction to begin with?  
**One week at a summer camp a friend told me about it. And then I found this site online. And it all kind of clicked. Also with my over active imagination it was just too great!

**3. I see, so what kind of fanfiction do you like to write?  
**I like a LOT of fandoms. I'd have to say that Xiaolin Showdown, Avatar: The Last Airbender, and Teen Titans are my favorites.

**4. Do you tend to write the same pairings / characters? Or are you a fandom whore?  
**I LOVE a lot of fandoms but I wouldn't call myself a fandom whore exactly . . .

**5. What is your most popular fanfic and why do you think people like it so?  
**Best Friend and Worst Enemy, the first part of my End of Evil series. I don't really know what attracts people to it. I like to think it's my great writing and my amazing way of telling things. (Guys, I just have to say I'm sorry for the wait on the Third part. In the middle of writing it I realized it majorly sucked so I'm trying to fix it and failing. Please have patience, I don't believe in scrapping things.)

**6. Forget other people, what is the fanfic you've written you're most proud of?  
**I'm not really sure. . . but if I had to pick it's be a tie for my End of Evil series and my Earth and Nature series. (Yes, the whole serieses, I can't choose just one part, one series!

**7. Do you find writing easy? Hard? What are the most difficult aspects of writing you struggle with?  
**Writing is very easy with my overflowing imagination. It's just when I have an idea and writers block comes to town that I have the issues.

**8. Write a few sentences or so of your favorite pairing or character.  
**Umm . . . . . . . . . okay, I'll try

Kimiko brushed her hand over Rai's sleeping face. He smiled lightly in his sleep and she chuckled quietly. A soft crying came from down the hall and she stood, pulling on her robe. She quietly made her way to the next room and looked in to the crib. Lying there were her 2 baby twins Yukiko and Miguel. They smile up at me. I feel arms around my waist and look back to see her husband. "You know, you're lucky they were giggling and there, or you'd be on your back" she chuckled. He chuckled too. She smiled at the happiness all around her.

Okay, I'm a hopeless romantic, sappy person, sue me. (Not literally, I have no money, or property . . . so yeah)

**9. Are there any fanfictions trends / clichés you can't stand or are just sick of?  
**I'm not a fan of Tradgedy . . . but I can stand it.

**10. Are you guilty of any of the fanfiction trends / clichés you now hate? Or any other ones?  
**No, not at the moment. I have one planned though that's quite good in my opinion.

**11. What was the first fandom you wrote for? Do you still like / participate in it?  
**Avatar: The Last Airbender (Viva la Zutara, Taang, Sukka, Met, Ty-Ru) and yeah, I still LOVE the fandom. (Movie sucked though)

**12. Name your OTPs or most frequently written pairings / characters and explain what it is about them you love to write.  
**I'm just gonna do this in shows . . . because it's easier:

Avatar: Zutara, Xiaolin Showdown: RaiKim, Teen Titans: Rae/B.B., Naruto: SasuSaku (NaruHina), Ben 10: Gwevin, Kids Next Door: 1/5, 3/4, 2/86, 60/362, Yu-Gi-Oh: Yugi/Tea, Fruits Basket: Kyo/Tohru (Lots more, not enough room, or time)

I write about them all because I think they're cute together and that their personalities match perfectly.

**13. What would you call your writing "style"?  
**1st person, and 3rd person writer in that meaning. But I write romance if that's what you mean otherwise.

**14. Do you read other people's fanfic? If so, what do you find yourself reading the most?  
**Yeah, I read others fanfiction to better myself, as well as get my fill of my favorite pairings. It's an internet hobby of mine to read FF.

**15. Name one thing you'd LOVE to write, but have been too afraid or shy to do.  
**I'd love to write a totally, just plain out, no drama, RaiKim fic. Yeah I have plenty of sappy moments in the ones I have, but I really just want a good nothing but sap story. It might be fun . . . but I may just wait. Suspense and drama is just as much a part of me as romance.

**16. Do you have trouble taking criticism? Or worse yet, do you have the dreaded**_**bloated ego**_**?  
**I take criticism well. Not had much of it, but I take it well. Now flames are a different subject. Got 2 on my first fanfiction. Didn't take the first one well, and blocked them after a few more rude ones to me personally. But I ignored the other.

**17. When you write, is there anything that helps? Music? Quiet room?  
**If I have a pencil paper and time to think I could have a chapter of story done like that. Music is cool and helpful too.

**18. What inspires you?  
**All kinds of things. Music, life, random things, even (shudders) school.

**19. Lastly, how would you sum up your fanfiction experiences and yourself as a writer?  
**I stumbled here one day searching Zutara on Google and am so glad I did. Since joining and starting writing, I found I love writing. I've eve started a book. And my writing has gotten better the longer and more I write!

**20. Tag some friends, because they'll hate you for it.  
**Let me see . . . who to tag . . . who to tag . . . I tag Earthgirl 765, Allendra, and cartoongal11. I choose you 3 because I know you the best! Congradulations! Doing this will reward you with cookies, failure to do this without a legitament reason will result in being put in the Corner Of Doom!


End file.
